After the Lily came the Star
by Arianna11221
Summary: This is a story about Astral, a woman who finds herself in the post of Astrology teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Harry's 4th year. And who does she meet there but her one love, Severus Snape.
1. The Letter

I woke with a start, confused. What had woke me? I was having such a wonderful dream too! A loud rap on the window showed me that the owl sitting on my sill was the cause of my dream ending. Irritated, I strode across my small bedroom to the window; pulling on my robe as I went. My bedroom was the largest room in my small cottage. A bed, wardrobe, chest and desk were in the room giving it a bit of a cramped feeling but I liked it, it was cozy. The tawny owl that sat on the sill looked at me as I opened the window and hooting, it stuck out its leg when I finally looked at it. A letter was strapped to its leg and I could just make out a bright red seal on the back. Excitement coursed through me as I unstrapped the letter from the owl's leg. It took off into the early morning sky as I ripped open the letter. Pulling the thick piece of parchment enclosed free I hastily read the letter I had been waiting to receive:

Dear Astral,

I have received and reviewed your résumé, which I might add I have been expecting to receive ever since you graduated Hogwarts, and am pleases to inform you that you will be filling the post of Astrology teacher this year! Professor Sinistra was pleased to hear I had found such a perfect replacement for her; you must have heard about her little accident on the Astrology Tower. I am happy to say all of the teachers here are not so old that they have forgotten you. Indeed, they remember you with such clarity and fondness that you may just have a very large welcoming party awaiting you. There is no need to reply to this letter unless, for some very strange reason, you no longer wish to peruse your passion of teaching young witches and wizards how to read the stars.

Expecting to see you soon,

Albus Dumbledore

I couldn't believe it! (Ok that's a lie, I could) I was going to be a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I re-read the letter, laughing at Professor Dumbledore's wit. Oh, no he was Albus now; I was no longer a student! I could call him by his first name now. How odd that felt. I looked up from the letter, looking around my room. I needed to pack, now! I placed the letter gently on my desk and dashed to the closet just outside my room. Opening it, I was bombarded with dust. How long had it been since I opened this?! I wiped the dust from my green eyes and shook it out of my long brown hair. Using my wand I cleared the dust away revealing two large trunks, a broomstick, and a very large assortment of old spell books. I sent the lot flying into my room at wand point, setting the two trunks and the broom to rest on my bed and the spell books to the floor. I flopped down next the books and began sorting.

I wouldn't need my _The Standard Book of Spells_ Books 1-7 or _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration. _However, I just didn't feel right about leaving _Hogwarts: A History _or my _Encyclopedia of Toadstools_ behind. All of my Astrology books, new and old, would be coming with me; in fact I had better pick up some new books and star charts in Diagon Alley before I leave. I sent the books I was taking along to Hogwarts flying into one of the two trunks, having them stack themselves neatly at the bottom. Standing up, I waved my wand again and the books I would be leaving behind flew out the door and back into the closet. I strode over the wardrobe and pulled open its doors and looked inside. All of my robes hung neatly from their hooks; Merlin's Pants what would I have done if I hadn't finished the laundry yesterday! Pulling on a set of deep purple robes over a silver gown I try to decide what robes I should bring but couldn't decide so, in true girl fashion, I waved my wand and sent the entire contents of my wardrobe, including shoes, socks and other necessities, flying swiftly and neatly into the second trunk. Closing the wardrobe I looked over at my desk, the letter lying on top of a stack of old _Daily Prophets_. Walking towards the stack I noticed the top most newspaper held the article about poor Professor Sinistra's accident. How awful of that Slytherin boy to trip her! Though he couldn't have known his little prank would send her flying over the side of the tower! I shivered, picturing the scene. She was lucky to be alive! And the boy, was he expelled? I assume so, but I'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore. Another sharp tap on the window brought me out of my reverie. Another owl, this time my own, was at the window. "Good morning Cleopatra" I said to the bird, walking over to her to stroke her head, "Your timing is perfect, we'll be leaving soon for Hogwarts and you'll need to be in your cage for the trip". You may think her name peculiar but the Ancient Egyptians were great Astrologers. Cleopatra hooted and nipped my finger lightly, showing her willingness to endure her cage for me; no bird alive likes being in a cage.


	2. Diagon Alley

**I'd like to say welcome and thank you to the first two followers of ****_After Lily Came the Star, welcome _**_Fonx__Fan_ **and **_Rosemary Lily Marie_! **Thank you both! I hope you both enjoy the newest chapter! ~Arianna**

Turning back to the room I try to think of anything else in the house I needed to pack. "Aceo Astrology Equipment" I said to the open door and all or my charts and my telescope come wizzing down the hall. I sent them into the trunk with all my books in it and close the lid. Striding down the hall I looked into the small living room, with it's now empty bookcase and checked to make sure nothing escaped my summoning charm. "Oops" I said aloud as I realized what was still sitting on the mantelpiece. I snatch up my Sneak-O-Scope and sent it flying into my room and into the second trunk. Exiting the room I walked down the hall and into the kitchen. I would pack my cauldron though I am no pro at potion making. Anything else I needed I could always come back and get if I had real need of it. Striding back into my room I closed the second trunk and Cleopatra, being the brilliant owl she is, flew past me into her cage as I went to take it off the trunk I had full of heirlooms on the floor at the foot of my bed; I'm not bringing any of them. Pausing, I folded the letter from Dumbledore and placed it in my pocket and taking a last look at my room. Pulling both trunks next to me and placing the broom and cage on top of them I turned on the spot and was pulled into the suffocating darkness, pulling my things along with me.

Diagon Alley is never busy in the mornings. However, as it is only two weeks to the start of term it is chocked full of people rushing around buying new spell books and wands. I decided to leave my trunks and things in the Leaky Cauldron behind the bar; Tom was happy to help. Stepping into the alleyway I was bombarded by sound. Owls screeching, people chatting, a pile of old robes outside Madam Malkums howling in pain. Walking down the street to Gringots I saw many new Hogwarts students; all of them looking scared and awed to be here. I smiled as I remembered how I felt after I got my letter. I had jumped up and down until my parents told me I wouldn't go if I didn't shut up. When I arrived at Hogwarts I was a lot more subdued due to the fact that I had been told on the train by an older student that I would have to duel the headmaster for a test. When I saw Professor Dumbledore for the first time I though "Maybe this won't be so hard" and then I tried on the Sorting Hat and I never had to duel anybody. I got that older student back big time; he couldn't sit without wincing for months.

After extracting 25 Galleons, 49 Sickles, and 30 Knuts form my Gringots volt I set off to my favorite store in Diagon Alley; Florien Fortiscues Ice Cream Parlor. Florian was a good friend of mine and I was a very good friend of his ice cream! Raspberry and walnut flavored ice cream is my favorite! After visiting Florian and buying the largest raspberry, walnut ice cream I could, after much arguing over money, I walked down the street to Flourish and Blots. Slipping into the Astrology section I picked out two new books I had been waiting to come out; _Star Reading: How the Ancient Muggles Got It Wrong_ and _Stardust from Around the World_. I paid for my books, the sales clerk looking none too happy to see me with an ice cream, and walked further down the road. I stopped at the Owl Emporium to pick up owl treats for Cleopatra and then moved on to Astrological Assortments. Astrology equipment here may be way over priced but most of the things in this shop were hard to find anywhere else. I looked around the shop for a while, coming back to a miniature solar system with moving planets and constellations multiple times. It was 15 Galleons and 10 Sickles, quite a bit of gold, but well worth the money and the wonder and awe it would bring to my new students. Finally I broke down and bought it, along with a large wall chart and a small bag of purple stardust. I rounded off my trip with a large purchase of quills, ink and parchment.


	3. Hogwarts

Back in the Leaky Cauldron I packed away my purchases and disaperated. I reappeared just outside of the gates to the grounds. I saw lights on in the castle and Hagrid was striding up the lawn. "Hagrid" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He turned with a start and then came thumping across the grounds towards the gate, stopping once he reached me. Slightly out of breath he said "Hello Astral, didn't know you'd be here so early" he said panting slightly. "It's good to see you too Hagrid" I chuckled. He opened the gate with ease and locked it behind me. "How have you been" he asked as we walked up the lawn. "I've been good, what about you Hagrid," I said, "How's Fang?" "We're doin' just fine, lot a work to be done though with the Tri-Wizard Tournament comin' up in all" he said, puffing slightly as we walked up a steep hill. "What" I almost yelled! "Yeah, their bringin' it back this year, I reckon I'll be takin' care of any magical creatures they'll be needin'" he said in a matter-a-fact tone. I couldn't believe it, I had read about previous Tri-Wizard Tournaments. They stopped holding them after the death tole had mounted too high. How could Dumbledore approve of this! We walked in silence the rest of the way up to the castle, me lost in my thought about how it was possible Dumbledore had consented to participate; Hagird no doubt hoping they would have a dragon in one of the tasks.

Finally, we made it to the castle, both of us slightly out of breath from our brisk walk. The doors into the Entrance Hall were open and when we stepped inside I noticed the group of people standing there. I recognized Dumbledore immediately; his long white beard falling past his belt and those piercing blue eyes. He smiled wide and walked forward, embracing me in a tight hug like old pals. He was strong for such an old looking man. "It is excellent to see you again Astral" he said merrily, "It is so good to see you back at Hogwarts!" I smiled, "Hello Professor Dumbledore, it's good to be back" I said. He turned to look at the group behind him. "These," he said, "Are your old professors and new colleges". I looked over at the group too and realized I recognized them all; Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, and Madame Hooch.

"You're just in time for lunch!" said Dumbledore as he waved us all into the Dining Hall. All of the house tables were set with gleaming gold plates and goblets, ready for the start of term feast. I walked up to the staff table and looked along it. Dumbledore took his place at the center in his throne like chair. The rest of my old professors sat as well and the place left open was that at Dumbledore's left side. I sat down, professor Flitwick to my left, and looked down at my plate. Dumbledore snapped his fingers and plates covered in food magically appeared. "That never gets old," I said reaching for a large plate chicken-broccoli Alfred. Dumbledore smiled at me and Flitwick turned to me to talk.


	4. Office

**Severus will appear in the next chapter I promise! Enjoy, ~Arianna**

Filled to bursting with some of my favorite foods, Dumbledore had requested the kitchen make them especially for me, I walked along the halls of the castle towards my new classroom. Professor Minerva had offered to take me but I told her I knew where it was. "Of course you do" she chuckled, "You spent almost all of your time in the Astronomy Tower or in that old classroom". Opening the door I flicked my want to light the many candles that still sat in brass brackets along the walls. The whole classroom was spotless, as it if had just been cleaned; undoubtedly it had been. I walked over to the large oak bookshelf that covered the entire back wall of the classroom. "Aceo trunk" I said pointing my wand at the door. My trunk came wizzing through it a moment later, settling itself on one of the desks at the very back of the room. I opened it and sent all of my astrology charts, books, stardust, and my miniature solar system swooping gently on the shelves of the bookshelf with a flick of my wand. I closed the trunk and walked over to the desk. I opened the drawers one by one finding an assortment of quills, ink, and parchment. I pulled out a bottle of ink and poured its contents into a gold inkwell on the desk and placed a fine eagle feather quill into the small stand attached to it. My first class of the new term would be first years. Good, I would be able to practice on them what I would tell the other students. Flitwick had told me Sinistra's fall had been caused by a Slytherin who had indeed been expelled. It's a good thing I know a strong hovering charm, I thought to myself. I walked towards the door, waving my wand for my trunk to follow me. I walked along the hall and slipped into a secret passage behind a large antique vase. I came out the other side in a deserted hallway lined with windows. Walking to the end of the hall I opened the only door. I looked around and smiled, this was perfect. Up against the wall directly opposite me was a four-poster bed with lilac hangings and bedclothes; a large chest at the foot of it lay open waiting to be filled. Alongside the bed was a tall mahogany night stand and next to that a tapestry depicting the night sky. As I stepped inside I noticed to my right a large hearth with a painting of the constellation Cassiopeia hanging above it. In front of the fire, which was burning brightly, were two plush mauve armchairs with a small round table between them. To my left was a large desk with a chandelier of candles above it. A large wardrobe was against the wall to the left of the desk. This is amazing!

After unpacking, I made myself at home. I jumped on the bed, which was as soft as a cloud; I plunked down in one of the armchairs and sat reading for two hours; I stacked my nightstand with books I wanted to read and put my favorite tea cup on the little round table. I placed my teapot on the mantle next to a beautiful miniature candelabra that lit up the stars in the painting making them twinkle. By the time I was done it was time for dinner. I walked down to the great hall and ate a wonderful dinner of clam chowder and a delicious tureen for dessert. It was dark in the castle now and the lights along the passages had been lit. I climbed tiredly into my night dress and fell asleep almost instantly.


	5. Severus

**As promised, I present to you Severus Snape! I may not update for the next couple of days but I am coming up on April Vacation so I hope to get some more writing done then! I am also working on two other stories on FanFiction so I ask you all to be patient with me! Thanks and Enjoy! ~Arianna**

BANG! I jumped out of bed and scrambled to find my wand. "Shit, what the hell is with this door! It never made this much noise…" I heard a voice say. I froze, the voice did not come from the room for it sounded muffled, but it was clear enough that I could hear. I got up and lit the tip of my wand. I could still hear someone muttering darkly and I crept toward the tapestry. I pulled it aside and saw a set of stone stairs leading downward. When did these get here? I crept silently down the stairs, heart pounding and stopped when I saw a faint sliver of light, there was another tapestry covering my exit. I peered through the crack between wall and cloth and saw a dimly lit room with a bed, desk, and large hearth in it. A tall dark figure walked in front of my view. I held my breath as I watched the silent figure. And then it continued walking by. I breathed again and turned to walk back to my room. I was about to take a step when a hand grabbed be around the waist and another hand covered my mouth, muffling my scream. I kicked, scratched and tried to scream but the person wouldn't let me go. I fought to disentangle myself from someone in a very large black cloak who had swept down on me and was holding me fast; cloak covering my eyes so all was black. I tried to scream again but I felt lips next to my ear whisper "I am not going to hurt you Astral, please calm down." It couldn't be, that voice. And then all light returned. Blinking hard I tried to see who was still holding me around the waist. I looked up into a very familiar face. "Severus?" I half whispered. He smiled, still holding me about the waist. Shock and amazement ran through me making me grip him tighter than normal as I hugged him. He held me at arm's length and looked me up and down. "My, you have grown" he said. "Grown," I said a smile creeping onto my face, "You say that as if you were one of our old professors." "But you have." He said and pressing his body close to mine in a tight hug. "I don't remember you being so tall or…" he trailed off. He tightened his grip on my waist and crushed me to his chest. "How long has it been, 15, 16 years?" I asked "At least" he said smiling. He released my waist, motioning for me to sit in one of the two black squashy armchairs by the hearth. "I apologize if I frightened you, I didn't know who was there. I was unaware that there was a passage behind that tapestry." "It's alright, but may I ask what made that bang?" "Oh, there is a hidden door leading from this room to the store cupboard in my classroom. When I tried to shut it, it made that loud bang as it shut. It's been getting louder and louder for days now. I'm sorry, did it wake you?" "Yes, but that's alright. Where were you earlier, you weren't at lunch or dinner, where you?" "I just arrived an hour ago, I have been at my home all summer and have only just returned," he said as he sat down too. I had the sudden urge to fling myself into his arms, to hold some part of him close to me. I also felt like I wanted to cry, it had been so very long since I had last seen him! We had been dating when we attended Hogwarts. Lilly, my best friend, whom I knew Severus had always held a fondness for, was dating James Potter and Lilly set Severus and I up on a date. At first I thought he was a greasy git who loved the dark arts, but I soon found he wasn't a git, nor was his hair greasy but in fact soft and shiny. Lilly had done a good job playing match maker; Severus and I seemed inseparable for months after that first date. But when we graduated, he just sort of disappeared from my life, and I began to not feel the hole he had left in my heart. It was open and raw now, all those years alone and missing him. He seemed to read my thoughts because he got up, pulled me to my feet and embraced me in a tight hug. Tears ran down my face as I pulled him closer. "Astral," he whispered, "I am so very sorry, please forgive me." I looked up at him and saw tears well in his eyes. He could see the pain of 15 years in my eyes that he had caused, and he hated himself for it. He put his forehead to mine, "I am never letting you go again," he said.


End file.
